Background character
, an example of background chracter, on Waiting Room.]] Background characters are minor characters in the series that make cameo appearances in their corresponding home stages, normally without interfering in the battles. As such, background characters should not be confused with stage hazards. With the severely limited stage selection of Super Smash Flash, the game only had one background character in its eight stages, but Super Smash Flash 2 includes many background characters in its large and growing list of stages. In Super Smash Flash *Whispy Woods appears in 's background. Unlike his appearance in the original Super Smash Bros., he is merely a cosmetic addition and does not blow wind. In Super Smash Flash 2 Halloween theme.]] *Waiting Room has multiple background characters that appear in its commemorative designs. **On Waiting Room's Halloween theme, a Boo can be seen floating above the left couch. ＣＬＥＯＤＢＯＴ also appears for a brief moment on the televisions as they transition from a spooky face to the SSF2 logo. **On Waiting Room's Christmas theme, Sandbag wearing a Santa hat can be seen jumping happily on the left couch. *Lava Bubbles jump in from lava in the back of Bowser's Castle. *On Galaxy Tours, a few Lumas are seen soaring around the Starship Mario. The Luma known as Lubba can also be seen in front of the steering wheel of the ship. *On , Koopa Troopas are walking back and forth on the platforms in the background. Also, a Buzzy Beetle is bouncing endlessly on a spring in the background. .]] *Multiple Mini-Necky flocks appear in Jungle Hijinx, flying from one side of the screen to the other. *Pak E. Derm walks back and forth behind the trees, on Yoshi's Story. *Jimmy T. appears during the Taunt! microgame, on WarioWare, Inc.. *On Crateria, a Geemer appears walking around in a tunnel, in the bottom platform's right (from the viewer perspective). *King Dedede can be seen flying across Dream Land in the background, from the left side to the right. A group of three Bronto Burts can also occasionally be seen flying in a wavy pattern in the background, from the right side to the left. .]] *Magnemite and Beldum can be seen in the background during the Steel transformation of Pokémon Colosseum. *Butterfree and Moltres can occasionally be seen flying across Saffron City in the background. *Giygas appears all throughout the foreground and background of Devil's Machine, moving endlessly across the stage. *A sleeping Red Bulborb lies in the back of Distant Planet. A Cloaking Burrow-nit can also be seen left to the Red Bublorb, but far behind it. *Captain Viridian is seen on Nintendo 3DS stage's screen during the VVVVVV game, changing the stage's gravity. *The Eggrobo can be spotted flying in Sky Sanctuary Zone's background from one side to the other. *The four ghosts — Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde — roam across the maze in PAC-MAZE. *In Chaos Shrine, a huge flock of bats are seen flying in the upper part of the stage. The four fiends — Tiamat, the Kraken, the Lich, and Marilith — float by in the background. They do not move at all other than scrolling from side to side. .]] *Vegeta IV, Son Gohan, and Trunks fly across Planet Namek from right to left at high speed. Piccolo also used to appear there, detailed far below. *Hidden Leaf Village has multiple background characters. **Chōji Akimichi is seen sitting at the Ichuraku Ramen bar, eating a lot of ramen. **Gaara is seen left to the bar, bending some sand. **Hinata Hyūga will occasionally lean out from the right side of the bar. **Itachi Uchiha teleports in to the plateau on the background, to later teleport out. **Rock Lee is seen doing one-handed push-ups in front of a flower shop. **Shikamaru Nara can be seen snoozing on the bar's rooftop. See also *Background character/Removed background characters Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series